United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by Littlepwny
Summary: It has been five years since the death of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore when the Lich King rises once more to conquer Azeroth. The island of Kul Tiras had been living in isolation since Lady Proudmoore's treason when the current Lord Admiral, Daeldric Proudmoore, receives a missive from the Alliance of Stormwind. Warning: Lots of Jaina bashing and potential rating increase.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everything belongs to blizzard entertainment, I own nothing.

I had originally intended to make the story about Tandred Proudmoore but eventually decided to create an OC-cousin of Jaina so that I can include romance elements into the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lord Admiral Daeldric Proudmoore,_

_The Kingdom of Kul Tiras had always been the staunchest ally to the Kingdom of Azeroth. Stormwind and the Alliance of men, dwarves, night elves, high elves, draenai, and gnomes need you assistance. As you are aware, the Lich King has once again returned with renewed strength. I implore you to set aside our current hostilities and stand with the Alliance, and end the Scourge once and for all._

_Regards,_  
_-Varian Wrynn_  
_King of Stormwind, Supreme Commander of the Alliance Forces_

Daeldric tossed the letter towards the middle of the round table the Board of Admiralty was gathered around. "Set aside our current hostilities... the nerve of some people. Unbelievable." After a second he chuckled and raised his hands in exasperation, "You would imagine from this letter that we haven't been protecting Southshore and Menethil harbour all this time."

"We have no reason to participate in this expedition to Northrend, milord. The Lich King is no threat to us," said Vice Admiral Alverold, a frail man with white hair and bags under his eyes. Alverold had been one of his uncle's highest ranking officers and one of the most talented captain's in the Kul Tiras fleet. He was a remnant of better days but was held in high regard by everyone in Kul Tiras. Unlike the rest of the members of the Board of Admiralty Alverold was not a noble.

"I would not be so fast to dismiss the threat that the Lich King can pose. I was not there when you and Lord Daelin where defending Kul Tiras from constant attacks for the Scourge but I have heard stories about what a havoc they had caused," Rear Admiral Mishan Waycrest replied in her sensual sultry voice. He had shared his bed with the Lady on occasion and she had become his confidante and most trusted advisor to him ever since. Daeldric had asked for her hand in the past but the Lady had refused saying that a Lord does not marry his servants. That had caused friction between them but Daeldric had eventually understood, his wife would have to be a woman who would stay in his Citadel in Boralus and raise their children. Waycrest was not a woman who could be bound at home, she was a warrior.

Rear Admiral Elix Falrevere, a relatively tall man with elegant features cleared his throat "So what are you saying Lady Waycrest? We should join the Alliance and bend the knee to-"

"No! Kul Tiras will never bend the knee to anyone. I am just saying that we cannot keep going like this forever. We might not need the Alliance today but we might need them one day and right now they have no reason to help us."

"They are housing the murderer of Lord Daelin Proudmoore, how can we ever trust them again?" Lord Alverold replied sharply. "Now, if the terms of this Alliance came in the form of the bitch's head or her spell locked and bound then I would be fully in favour of rejoining the Alliance."

_Damn you Jaina..._

"That would please us all Lord Alverold but sadly it will not happen. Jaina and the deserters in Theramore are, like it or not, part of the Alliance and there is nothing we can do about it," Lord Elix said. Apart from Rear Admiral, Elix also held the rank of Duke, just like his father had, and was now in charge of the operations against the Bloodsail Buccaneers. His father, former Duke in Kul Tiras, had abandoned his post, his teenage son, and wife and had become a pirate along with the rest of his fleet. His mother had died a few months later from a scourge-born disease but was sadly not spared the knowledge that her husband and two elder children, one of them was even a bastard - a bastard she had raised as her own, had started a life of pirating against Kul Tiras.

"I think it would be best if we at the very least answered to this summon and then we move from there," said Mishan.

Admiral Alverold put on his glasses and slowly read Varian's letter, "I s'pose answering to the summon would not hurt but I advise caution. I believe only one of us should go there, Elix is probably the most capa-"

_United we stand, divided we fall._

"Elix won't be going," interrupted Daeldric, "I will."

"No, my-"

"It's too-"

"Prepost-"

"The subject is not up to discussion. I will march to Stormwind with my Elite Guard, I will convene with the Leaders of the Alliance and discuss the terms of any eventual agreement. The three of you should be able to handle everything while I am gone." _You handle everything while I am here. _"We should take a break for now; we will draft the terms of our Alliance tonight." The creation of the Board of Admiralty and the promotion of Alverold as Vice Admiral were two of the most popular decisions he had made when he had risen to the rank of Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. The people had learned that day that even people of common birth could attain such a high honour. It had also made it much easier for him to rule with Kul Tira's finest at his side. But it had given birth to constant doubts in him. _Where would I be if it was not for Elix, Alverold and my beloved Mishan... would I be as successful._

"Very well, milord. Excuse me," the Vice Admiral bowed and departed.

Elix had also started moving when Daeldric interrupted him, "Elix. A second."

"My lord?"

"I wanted to congratulate you for eliminating Dannol Scurgriv and arresting the Boltscrews. Dastard had it coming, as for the Boltscrews I am sure they can be convinced into serving us and assisting our own Tinkers with their imagination, but that is not what I wanted to talk about. It is about your sister."

Elix nostrils flared with anger, "What about her?"

"I have heard she was depressed after their departure because she was worrier about you and her step-mother. She had dealt with it by participating in piracy with you brother but now she is depressed again after he died." Elix went to reply but Daeldric raised his hand, "All I am saying is that I think the girl is still salvageable and that I would be open to her return to Kul Tiras under certain conditions."

"I will not taunt my people by bringing a traitor in my home," Elix slammed his hand on the desk in anger, "my apologies."

Mishan gently placed her hand atop Elix's. "She was just a young girl forced into that life by her own father, there was nothing she could do... the people will understand that and respect you for your compassion," she whispered. _Was it gentleness or manipulation, _Daeldric wondered._ The gentle touches, the seductive voice... what the fuck is that bitch doing._

"I will think about this. My Lord, my Lady," Elix nodded and disappeared from the war room.

"What was that?" Daeldric asked in an aggressive manner.

"What is wrong, my Love?" Mishan approached him and sat on the table in front of Daeldric. Her cleavage right in front of his face.

"What you did to Elix... I did not like it." Daeldric stood up and started exploring the soft ivory flesh of Mishan's neck with his lips, his hands exploring the hollow of her back.

Mishan put her arms around his neck. "I just though he needed it... he is a good man," she purred.

Daeldric grinned, "You know, you two would make an excellent match."

Mishan laughed. "Last thing I expected to hear from a man that was jealous just a second ago. Be careful in Stormwind, trust no one."

"Always my dear, always."

* * *

"Your Majesty."

The moment Varian raised his head, his lips curved upwards into a smile. "Varian."

"What?" Jaina replied softly.

"We have been through far too much together Jaina for you to refer to me by my titles," Varian motioned for her to join him on his desk.

Jaina approached one of the chairs that was placed in front of the kings unruly desk. She run her hand over the smooth wooden frame of the leather chair and smiled. "Of course Varian," she said. "I heard my cousin has finally decided to join the Alliance."

"Not exactly," beneath Varian's calm composure lay an edge of fury and frustration. _I will need to be careful, _Jaina thought. "That little shit will be apparently demanding quite a few terms before joining the Alliance."

Jaina slid down her chair and sighed. "Daeldric had never been unreasonable... he won't ask for anything you cannot offer."

"I see," Varian said and started looking through letters with the Tirassian emblem imprinted on them. Silence as thick as mud oozed between them.

Jaina was the one to break the unnerving silence. "Why did you summon me, Varian?"

"I want you to stand by my side when Daeldric enters the throne room. I want there to be no doubt that Jaina Proudmoore is my most trusted advisor and a good friend."

"It would advise against it, Daeldric will take it as a slight."

"Let him," Varian said, "let that little shit know his place in any future Alliance."

_And yet here you are asking for his aid._

"Don't talk to him like that... he is a good man and from what I know quite successful. He is just doing what he thinks is best for his country."

"It is not his country! Kul Tiras is yours by right," Varian yelled and climbed to his feet, driven by an unrelenting fury. "He usurped your country Jaina!"

"He did what my father asked him to do, nothing more." This was not how Jaina wanted the conversation to go and started tidying up Varian's messy desk.

Varian was sheathing with anger, his face had turned red. "Why are you making excuses for that half-elven piece of shit?"

"Because he is my cousin!" Jaina cried out and threw down the papers she was holding. Jaina bit back the sob rattling in her chest, "he is my cousin alright? Please Varian... don't harm him or anything, please promise me."

Varian chuckled. "I had no intention of harming him Jaina, I only intended to intimidate him a bit."

"Just be kind to him, he never wanted any of this. He was never groomed for politics or leadership like us," Jaina whispered.

Her rational part hated that she would have to meet Daeldric once again but another part of her longed for him, ached for him. Along with Arthas, Daeldric had been one of the most important persons in her life. _And you abandoned him, _a voice hissed.

Varian smiled. "If that is your wish, I shall grand it," he said. "But Jaina, I must warn you; I will rip his head of if he dares threated you in any way."

"You will do no such thing," Jaina said, her voice was sharp and low. "Daeldric is not a fool, he will understand once I explain my actions to him."

"I find it hard to believe that you have not had contact with Kul Tiras in all these years."

Jaina shaked her head, and exhaled. "I did contact him but I made multiple mistakes."

Varian raised his eyebrow and grinned, "such as?"

_Asshole. _"Not sending my father's body to be buried in his homeland or even the Lord Admiral's ancestral blade for Daeldric to wield."

"It was your right to-"

A loud horn was heard in the distance and Varian instantly moved to the small balcony of his office, then he froze. Jaina joined him and was greeted by a sight she had not expected. Kul Tiras had arrived.

Over a dozen warships had appeared in the horizon with green Tirassian sails and in the sky there was a massive skyship made of metal and wood. Unlike the gnomish gunships the Alliance possessed this one was much bigger and seemed to fly effortlessly in the air without the use of engines. The flying behemoth appeared to have multiple deck with two large observation decks, one at the bow and another at the aft. The rear observation deck appeared to be completely covered by the ships hull and some glass-like material. Starting from the ship's stern, two large wooden spikes formed a semicircle towards the ships front and reached the middle of the ship. A loop of fire, that was connected to the semicircle's edges, surrounded the ship. _Bound_ _fire elementals, _Jaina thought, _how did we not think of that. _The fire elementals propelled and kept the skyship in the air while two small sails at the aft assisted the elementals in stearing the ship.

"Why do I not have one of those?"

Jaina laughed softly, "I don't know Varian... perhaps this Alliance has to offer you much more than just a small fleet."

"Perhaps it does."

Varian only noticed Jaina's smile but inwardly, her heart sang with delight. She might be the Ruler of Theramore but that never diminished her love for the beautiful Kul Tiras. Varian and the rest of the rulers could not afford to screw over her beloved cousin and Kul Tiras anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We are almost in Stormwind, Lord Admiral," Sir Gareth said, commander of the Tirassian elite forces and his personal guard. Daeldric's father used to hold this title in the past until he was savagely murdered by the Horde in the Second War.

Daeldric was very anxious about this encounter with the leaders of the Alliance. He would have to show them that 'the man who is not his uncle' is still more of a man that any of them will ever be. He looked himself in the mirror, 'the spitting image of you uncle' he could hear Admiral Alverold saying. And for once he agreed with him. Shoulder length dark blonde hair hiding his maimed ears, piercing blue eyes, and short beard. Apart from his chestplate, his armour was covered with Kul Tira's traditional dark green admiral garments. Daeldric put on his tricorn hat and realised that even the hideous scar that trailed from his right eye to his jaw added to his good looks. _Until I remove the eyepatch that is... _He then put on his dark green baldric which had insignias of every kingdom that participated in the former Alliance of Lordaeron; Azeroth, Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Dalaran, Quel'Thalas, Ironforge and Khaz Modan, Gnomeregan and Hinterlands. The Gilnean and Alterac pins had been removed due to their withdrawal from the Alliance. The baldric also proclaimed him as the ruler of Kul Tiras and held a weapon scabbard with a long sabre. The scabbard should have held Tidehunter, the Proudmoore families ancestral blade, but Jaina had decided to keep the blade for herself. On his waist belt, he had a cutlass, a kukri blade and a flintlock pistol attached.

_This is as ready as I am going to get, _he told himself in an attempt to stabilise his uneasy breathing. On the fireship's deck, Sir Gareth and his men were assembled. Apart from the black-clad Sir Gareth, the rest of the men were clad in Tirassian Royal Guard armour; golden full-plate armour tinted dark green at certain positions, long dark green cloaks with Kul Tira's heraldic symbol and winged greathelms. They were equiped with large kite shields, spears, pistols and longswords at their sheathes. The Tirassian elite guard, when under the command of his father, used to be an order of knights second only to the Brotherhood of the Horse. Today, they were undisputably the most skills fighters in Azeroth.

Sir Gareth was the first one to enter the large portal that led to Stormwind harbour, Daeldric followed thereafter.

People that had gathered at the docks gave the Tirassian contingent worried looks. _We are not your enemies... _At least the younger people either cheered or stared with awe at the magnificent armours of the Royal Guard and that gave Daeldric hope.

"I don't like this... too many guards." Sir Gareth spoke the truth, this was not the normal amount of forces Stormwind had gathered at it's docks and Daeldric doubted that they were here just for protection.

When they exited the docks ,however, things became rougher and people started shouting.

**"You are no Proudmoore!"**

It was the truth. His father might have been a Proudmoore but he was not the son of THE Proudmoore. The insult did not concern him, however. Daelin had always been proud of him and treated him with great respect. The Admiral had even talked to him about how he was considering naming Jaina ruler of Kul Tiras and him Admiral of Kul Tiras, if not outright marrying the two when Arthas unceremoniously dumped her.

**"Elven whoreson!"**

His father had made the mistake of marrying an elven woman, a Theron betrothed to Kael'Thas Sunstrider. Daeldric could faintly remember her, she had been beautiful, kind, and with sharp wit. Until his father died fighting for Lordaeron that is, she had then turned into a frail and sad woman. Shortly thereafter, she had decided that she wanted to go home and her pleas to be allowed to return to Qual'Thalas had been accepted by her family and the Thalassian Leadership. Daelin had tried to stop her but he had learnt of her departure far too late. Daeldric never saw or talked to his mother ever since even though he had tried multiple times, he had even asked Lady Alleria Windrunner herself to deliver his tear stained least fate had been kind to Daeldric and other than his ears, his elven heritage was quite hard to detect.

**"Usurper!"**

_Usurper... _A single tear slipt past Daeldric's eye when he got overwhelmed by visions of a dark past. He had to fight against many noble houses of Kul Tiras to become accepted as a Lord Admiral. The nobles had seen Daelin's death as an opportunity to place a new house as rulers of Theramore but nobody important had ever dared call him an usurper of a patricide and regicide.

In Stormwind it was different though, Jaina was hailed as a hero and he was the evil usurper that stole what was rightfully hers.

If the royal guard was becoming agitated, Daeldric did not know, they betrayed no emotion. Their brash leader, however, was quite angered and had started gripping his greatsword that was sheathed on his back.

"Relax Sir, they mean us no harm," Daeldric whispered. But nobody knew that, a single well placed sharpshooter and he would be dead before Sir Gareth could react.

Daeldric had not realised that he was holding his breath until they entered Stormwind Keep. He was welcomed in the Stormwind Keep by none other than the commander of the 7th Legion. He knew the man quite well. When Jaina had fled to Kalimdor, she had asked for Vice Admiral Halford Wyrmbane's assistance and he had ensured that Jaina and himself would be able to depart with half the fleet without her father knowing until it was already too late. _At least he served one Proudmoore faithfully._

"Lord Admiral," said coldly the black haired paladin.

"I had not expected such a _warm_ welcome, Lord Halford."

Sir Gareth chuckled, "can't you feel the warmth of the light emanating from Kul Tiras's finest paladin."

"That is enough Sir. While Lord Halford is a traitor to Kul Tiras it would be in our best interests to remain calm. Lead the way, _my Lord_." Daeldric replied sharply.

Lord Halford's eyes had a hint of guilt in them or perhaps that was just wishful thinking from Daeldric's part. The paladin simply scowled and beckoned for them to follow him.

The hallway towards the throne room was decorated by a long blue carpet that ended in an elegant door decorated with Alliance and Stormwind insignias, along the carpet there were quite a few of elite guards. Unlike the Tirassian royal guard, Varian's elite forces had much more simplistic uniforms that were quite similar to the average soldier's armour. However, they made up in numbers what they lacked in strength. The moment the throne room entrance opened, Daeldric started feeling extremely nervous with a slight tremble on his left hand. He silently scolded himself and gripped his cutlass tightly. _Don't let anyone tell you that you do not belong, _the admiral used to tell him when he held council at Boralus, _you are better than any of them. _

**I am better than them!**

* * *

Daeldric Proudmoore sauntered into the hall as if Varian's summon was the most unimportant thing in the world. Jaina instantly recognised the black-clad knight that was standing next to Daeldric. It had been a stroke of luck that her father had not brough Sir Gareth with him in Kalimdor, that man could have potentially single handedly turned around the battle into a victory for her father.

Jaina noticed a group of noble ladies eyeing Daeldric in a rather lustful way. Not that she blamed them of course, Daeldric had always been a very attractive man. She was observing his well-brushed shoulder length hair, quite an uncommon style for Daeldric, when she released a soft gasp. There was a repulsive scar running along his eyepatch covered eye. _What happened to you..._

Daeldric abruptly stopped when he noticed the two night elves that stood in the hall- High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and one of her handmaidens, Priestess Merende- Daeldric grinned and let out a long, low whistle. _Some things never change, _Jaina thought. Merende seemed to enjoy the attention and smile while Lady Tyrande frowned. From the corner of her eye, Jaina noticed Varian clenching his fists.

Daeldric pursed his lips the moment he turned his eyes to the throne room, and more specifically herself. He quickly turned his eyes away from her and focused on the king instead. Daeldric removed his tricorn and bowed mockingly. "Your Grace."

"Lord Admiral." Varian stood up and ungracefully approached them. "I had hoped you would respond to my summons but I never imagined you would come in person. Kul Tiras belongs in the Alliance."

"Nothing has been decided yet," Daeldric said. "If the terms that we decide are agreeable, we might consider assisting you in your future endeavours against the Scourge and other _more important_ enemies."

Jaina couldn't see Varian's face from this angle but she could feel the anger emanating from him. "Don't be a foul Daeldric, the scourge is not a threat you can ignore. The Lich King might not have attacked Kul Tiras but he will one day."

Daeldric mockingly blinked with surprise. "Oh, you didn't heat the news?" He turned towards Halford and smirked, "I suppose you didn't."

"**What did you do to them!**" Halford yelled and before he could reach for his sword he found Sir Gareth holding a dagger along his throat.

"Weapons down Sir Gareth, the day his head will be decorating the halls of our Citadel," Daeldric said and turned to Halford. "I gave them to Sylvanas of course, that is where all the trash goes right?" Daeldric deadpanned. Jaina knew what trash he referred to, SI:7 spies. Judging from the expressions on their face it did not appear that the nobles had appreciated his joke, or at least what Jaina hoped to be a distasteful joke, Varian and Halford especially were seething in anger. Daeldric raised his hands up in defeat and laughed "A bad joke! They are in my ship's brig... unharmed. They should already have been released by now."

Varian took a deep breath in an attempt to control his anger. "What terms did you have in mind?"

"I suppose wiping out the Horde or handing over the head of a patricide and traitor are off-"

Varian looked furious, "I will say this once and this will be the last time we talk about this. The Alliance has never and will never house a traitor. Lady Proudmoore-"

"Jaina is just a common harlot who deserted her post, abandoned her people and stood aside when the Horde butchered Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the rightful ruler of Kul Tiras and Theramore."

Jaina winced at the contempt in his tone.

"Lord Halford Wyrmbane and his subordinates," Daeldric continued, "abandoned their post, their country and their families in war time. Lord Halford allowed his own family get butchered in Crestfall by the Scourge; and for what? To elope with the aforementioned common harlot."

Daeldric momentarily shut his eyes and dropped his head low, the pain he felt was evident. "So excuse me for saying this, your Grace. But housing traitors and honouring them is exactly what you are doing."

Jaina bit back the sob rattling in her chest.

The awkward silence that lingered was interrupted by Tyrande. "Lord Admiral, we have not met before but my name is Tyrande Whisperwind. I will admit I have not know Jaina for a long time but for the short time I fought along side her, all I saw was a strong leader who did what she though was best and in the process saved Azeroth," said the night elf in a most soothing voice.

"High Priestess, it is truly an honour to meet you." Daeldric bowed and unlike his bow to Varian, this one was honest. "Jaina took half our fleet and fled to a far away land under the behest of Medivh, the same person who almost wiped out the entirety of Azeroth with his orcs and eventually the Burning Legion. In hindsight, Medivh was right but she could not have been sure. If you truly could not have defeated the Burning Legion without her forces, her actions were perhaps needed to save the world, I will not deny that but it was not her decision to make! She should have gone through the proper channels to perform such an expedition."

Tyrande appeared to be unconvinced, "I see you are unconvinced. Night Elves are a militaristic society, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then I am sure you must know that when your subordinates disobey your orders they are to be punished, even if they are proven right. In a military you cannot have everyone doing their own thing. Regardless, in this case, my Lady, taking half the fleet was not Jaina's crime. Assisting the Horde against her own father was. The Horde that is pillaging and burning your forests, the Horde that killed your Demigod, the Horde that is defiling our dead, the Horde that is raiding the countryside, **OUR** enemy."

Even though there was peace with the Horde, many of the nobles gathered in the throne room nodded in agreement and some even cheered for him. Jaina hated how Daeldric exploited the nobles' irrational hatred for the Horde. She wanted to say something but she knew that she was fighting on uneven ground and neither Daeldric nor the nobles would be convinced that the Horde is not the enemy. _Not now at least._

Tyrande gave him a sad smile, "There is truth in what you say but what is done is done. We cannot change the past but we can affect the future and I know and so do you that Kul Tiras should be with the Alliance."

"Easy for you to say..." Daeldric murmured and appeared to be lost deep in his thoughts.

"I am not sure if I am making the right choice High Priestess but I will do what my uncle would have wanted me to do," Daeldric looked towards king Varian. "I will be quite flexible with the terms of our agreement but I will make one thing clear, the Tirassian fleets will be commanded by a Tirassian..." he looked towards Halford in disgust, "that I approve of."

"That is agreeable," Varian said.

"Kul Tiras would be honoured to be part of the Alliance."


End file.
